


days wrapped up in moments like this

by uwuxuxi



Series: deer queers [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Domestic Fluff, Fae & Fairies, Ice Skating, M/M, Mental Link, Soul Bond, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi
Summary: “Jaemin, I don’t know how many times I have to say that I do not want to go to the skating rink before it starts to click for you. The lake isperfectlyfine.” It isn’t anywhere near frozen yet but they didn’t have magic for nothing.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Sungchan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Series: deer queers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020379
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	days wrapped up in moments like this

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!! happy holidays from me and the deer queers gang!  
> we meet a..fair amount of new characters here and this is unbeta'd so uh. have pity on me and my kids. 
> 
> this will not make sense without reading find me and somebody to love first—you can go without reading drops of jupiter but i really like her so that’s up to you!
> 
> again!!! without sharks and al no deer queers content would ever be written!! i love them!!!
> 
> title taken from with you by super m

While Renjun adores Jaemin with most of his soul, sometimes he questions how much he values their friendship. They’ve been arguing about the same thing for the better part of an hour now and Sungchan fell asleep when Jaemin started his aegyo-tinted whining. His immunity to it is legendary and Renjun wishes that he was built the same way.

“Jaemin, I don’t know how many times I have to say that I do not want to go to the skating rink before it starts to click for you.” Renjun glares at his phone as if Jaemin can see him. He knows why Jaemin wants to, of course, because Jaemin is addicted to attention and thrives in showing Jeno off to anyone and everyone who stops long enough to look at him. Renjun loves to show Sungchan off, too, but he tires of being every coven’s freak show. His familiar is his soulmate and a deer spirit. Jaemin’s familiar is a werewolf and his boyfriend. So what? It’s not that big of a deal, really. “The lake is _perfectly_ fine.” It isn’t anywhere near frozen yet but they didn’t have magic to not use it. 

Sungchan’s head lifts from the pillow when Jaemin whines on the other line and Renjun immediately crawls back into bed with him when he gets one look at his boyfriend’s sleepy eyes. Snuffling softly, Sungchan adjusts to lay on his back and rests his head in Renjun’s lap. It takes no time for him to start to doze off again and most of Renjun’s ire melts away at the sight of him.

Most of it. Renjun loves Jaemin but Jaemin can be mind-numbingly infuriating when he’s determined to get his way and Renjun is equally determined not to let him.

“But the skating rink has all the lights, and hot cocoa, and the shops!” Renjun can hear Jeno point out that they all went to the shops _yesterday_ , which is partially why Sungchan is exhausted in Renjun’s lap now, and that the shops aren’t necessary in order for them to skate; Jaemin just likes to go shopping at every opportunity. “Okay, so the hot cocoa! And the _lights!_ ”

“Babe, do you know how _easy_ it is to make hot cocoa?” Jeno is ignored and Renjun has to, once again, try to be the voice of reason on the phone call.

“Jaemin,” Renjun says very slowly, carding through Sungchan’s hair to a pleased chorus of more tiny snuffles. “We’re witches.”

“Yeah, so?”

“ _So_ , we can make lights. And no fucking ice rink cocoa is better than Kun gege’s cocoa and you _know_ it. Plus, someone just made hot cider. I don’t know _who_ , but I smell it and it’s made from honeycrisp apples so it is immediately better than anything at the skating rink market.” Renjun is determined to not go into the city again and Jeno on the other end of the line seems to agree with him. They both love Seulgi and irene but Renjun is also sure the women are tired of their micro-coven raising hell in their establishment every single time they want to go out for a bit of holiday fun. “And we could just have fun together without pretending we like other people.

Jaemin considers that with a soft sigh, tapping his nail against his phone with several satisfying clicks. “I _would_ like to avoid getting into it with Minho today…”

Renjun exhales in relief, smiling fondly at Sungchan. “Exactly. So, we can figure things out at the lake and just have fun amongst our covens.”

“And the deer?” Jaemin adds, cloth shifting over the phone. He _would_ be raising this much hell about wanting to go out without being ready to go out. Jaemin is the most embarrassing friend Renjun has. “If Seulgi and Irene are at the rink, I won’t be able to get them to come here. But Taemin and Taeyong will probably show up!”

“Jaemin, they’re a part of the coven. I know you’re blond right now, but you’re not an idiot.” Renjun hums and lightly scratches at Sungchan’s scalp as he snickers softly into his thigh. “Come over, we will make the lake skateable and it will be fun~”

“I have to get dressed! Jeno—is dressed. Jeno, baby, you’re making me look bad.”

Jeno is probably smiling on the other end of the line and Renjun adores him for it. “I like the low-stress skating environment! Now get ready before Renjun threatens us over the phone.”

Renjun loves how Jeno always comes to the appropriate conclusions. He and Jaemin say their goodbyes and Renjun curls down to press a soft kiss to the tip of one of Sungchan’s antlers. “Are you going to nap…?”

Sungchan hums and stretches himself out in Renjun’s lap. “Do you need my help with the lake?” Renjun considers the question and rubs his thumb over his antler branch to draw gentle sighs from him. Sungchan’s help isn’t necessary for something like this, but his nature powers are inherently stronger than Renjun’s _and_ Renjun likes to see him at work. 

“If you’d like to help, we can nap first. Jeno and Jaemin are always late.”

Sungchan smiles and moves his head from Renjun’s lap before curling up in the bed. “Spoon me.”

His giant boyfriend is _such_ a baby but Renjun is happy to curl around him, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. 

´͈ ᵕ `͈ ♡°◌̊

Renjun should have never expected peace.

He and Sungchan are in the kitchen, cider in hand and lips pressed together with gentle kisses with Sungchan’s hand warm on Renjun’s hip when the front door slams open. Renjun can’t even get out the “what the _fuck_ ” on the tip of his tongue before Yukhei is inside the door with a rush of cold air and a bright smile. The “what the _fuck_ ” quickly turns into an “oh my gods” because Yukhei shouldn’t have been home for another week at the very least but here he is, taller than necessary and beaming with rosy cheeks. Like always during this time of year, the bite of winter swirls around him but he’s as radiant as he always is and Renjun is suddenly hit with how much he’s _missed_ the older witch. 

“Yukhei!” he laughs, not pulling away from Sungchan because he has no interest in welcoming in the cold that's clinging to the older witch, but waving the hand not curled around his mug of warm cider. “You’re home early!”

“I missed you all and Yixing ge said I could come home early for the holidays!” He says too loud and too suddenly and Renjun braces himself for two sets of feet rushing down the stairs.

Yukhei is sweet to say that he misses _everyone_ when Renjun and Sungchan both know that the people he wants to see most are on their way into his arms. 

In this house, everyone plays favorites.

Haechan makes it down the stairs first, the daisy chains on his antlers nearly flying off as he throws himself into his boyfriend’s arms and steals the first kiss of the day. His lavender aura is champagne bubbling with delight, hands cupping Yukhei’s cheeks to pull him in close and not let him very far at all. Yangyang is next and Yukhei’s right arm opens up to pull him against his side, breaking the kiss with Haechan to kiss Yangyang, too. He doesn’t step too far into the house because of his snow-covered boots and coat but he holds Haechan and Yangyang tightly, letting them both shower him in soft kisses. Their warmth radiates out and the energy of the house changes entirely with Yukhei’s light and love back inside of it. One of their suns is home for good now and a missing peg has been restored.

The love witch that lingers under Renjun’s chaos hums with the love in the room and he leans against Sungchan’s chest with a fond smile. 

When Renjun turns his attention to the window, snow is falling outside in a delicate flurry that reflects the joy Yukhei feels to have them back in his arms. Renjun could make fun of the desperate show of emotion but he doesn’t because he understands. He can’t say that if he hadn’t seen Sungchan in months that he wouldn’t change the entirety of the weather patterns, too. 

_I think you would,_ Sungchan snorts, pressing a soft kiss to Renjun’s temple. _You cannot make fun of him and if you do, I will laugh at you._

 _Boo you._ Renjun huffs and turns his head to admire the snowfall. 

Besides, snow helps his plans.

When Yukhei sheds his outerwear and his boyfriends follow him like ducklings into the kitchen, he claims his hugs from Renjun and Sungchan with a happy laugh. He's so warm and Renjun has to admit that he missed him desperately. 

“Cocoa or apple cider?” Sungchan asks, arm loose around Yukhei’s waist.

“Oh, shit. cocoa?” the word is barely out of his mouth before Haechan’s moving to make it and it’s impossible for Renjun to keep in the pleased pink glow of his aura.

 _You’re happy_ , Sungchan notes softly, half-listening as Yukhei tells them stories about his time learning how to control his ability to manipulate the weather. _Look at that pretty glow._

Renjun smiles at him, chin tilting towards the way Yukhei’s sunny yellow aura is complemented by Haechan’s lavender and Yangyang’s gentle orange. _I can’t help it. It’s nice to be back together like this._

He pauses for a moment and narrows his eyes at Sungchan in sudden realization. _You knew he was coming home; didn’t you? You always know when someone crosses the borders._

Sungchan smiles benevolently, letting Yukhei go so he can cuddle Yangyang and sipping his cider with a coy wink. He _knew I would feel him. But it was a surprise so I let it be a surprise._

 _sick._ Renjun huffs but tucks himself back against Sungchan. _You really just did that to me._

_For you and for them. Haechannie probably knew but thought he was being optimistic._

An excellent point, so Renjun lets it settle and stands on his toes to get a kiss. Sungchan’s lips taste of the honeycrisp apple cider and Renjun kisses him until it’s gone.

“Is that _Yukhei_ ?” Dejun’s voice filters down from the stairs, soft and sleepy and Renjun _does_ pull away to wrap an arm around his waist. He looks cozy in his denim overall dress and fluffy black sweater and Renjun wants a piece of that energy for himself. “You weren’t supposed to be back until solstice!”

Yukhei holds his hands up for a moment before they’re pulled back down and around both of his boyfriends’ waists. “Happy early solstice! I’ll give you all your presents later~”

Dejun seems to wake up a little at the promise of presents but he is still sleepy on Renjun’s shoulder as Sungchan wraps one of his hands around a mug of cider. “Promise?” he mumbles around the lip of the mug and doesn’t bother lifting his head from Renjun’s shoulder. It's easy to forget that he and Yukhei have a whole dog together when Dejun is too tired to even greet his best friend. 

“Only if you come give me a _hug,_ you asshole,” Yukhei wiggles free of the vice grips of his boyfriends and sweeps Dejun up into a hug, enjoying the pop of his goldenrod aura. He’s about to demand Bella updates as if he didn’t get them every day when Haechan and Sungchan both tense just so. 

“Incoming,” Haechan says suddenly, looking out of the window. They all crowd around it and watch as Jaemin and Jeno break through the tree line, Jaemin laying flush on Jeno’s back as his wolf sprints over the snow. They cut a beautiful image through the pristine white of the snow with Jeno’s beautiful black fur and all of their auras pop out in anticipation. 

Jaemin jumps off of Jeno’s back with a shudder and waves at the window before he gasps and sprints over to it, bouncing up to grip the sill. “Yukhei!”

“Nana!” Yukhei grins and opens the window to help Jaemin through.

They are so fucking lucky that none of the older coven members are in viewing range of this fucking shenanigan because if Kun saw Jaemin wearing shoes in the kitchen, they’d all be dead. 

Jeno, a creature of sense, comes through the front door after he shifts out of his wolf form. He sheds his boots and gives Jaemin a long-suffering look that Jaemin counters with his charming smile.

It doesn’t work, but Renjun respects his spirit. 

They all stand in the kitchen for a moment, a rainbow of flickering auras and bright smiles and even though Renjun has been here the whole time, he feels like he’s the one who’s finally come home. The moment is broken when Jaemin notices the apple cider but Renjun can feel Sungchan file it all away for later.

The micro-coven has a big mental folder. 

Catching up is a loud affair of all of them splayed across the living room, all touching each other in some form with heads in laps and hands on legs. It’s home in a way that the coven house isn’t with all of them together, the rainbows of their auras mixing and dancing around each other. 

“So,” Jaemin starts after Yukhei exhausts most of his stories of learning with the hong kong coven, his legs in Yangyang’s lap as Jeno cards lazily through his unstyled hair. “What about that frozen lake?”

“Frozen lake?” Yukhei asks, lifting his head from where it rests against Yangyang’s shoulder. He's rightly wrapped up in as many people who can fit around him but Yangyang and Haechan are possessive, as is their right. “Is the lake frozen?”

“Nana wanted to go to the rink but _I said_ we could put our magic together and freeze the lake to skate on. and! Good thing I did because we were all here to greet you.” Freezing the lake in a safe way for the fish would also be far easier with Yukhei’s help, but that is secondary to Renjun’s self-satisfaction with winning. “We also need lights.”

Yangyang throws his hands up, little lights shooting up from his fingers as he gives a bright grin. “I can do the lights!” Haechan _‘ooo’s_ appropriately and Dejun is pleased he doesn’t have to do much more than help guide Yangyang’s lights where they need to go.

Knowing Yangyang and the frenetic nature of his lights, they will need much help. 

“Well then,” Sungchan announces, helping Renjun stand so he wouldn’t flash the room with his little plaid skirt. “Sounds like we have some work to do.”

´͈ ᵕ `͈ ♡°◌̊

Between the eight of them, transforming the lake and the area around it into an ice skating paradise takes a little less than an hour. It would have taken less had they been less willing to play around in Yukhei’s flurry and tackle each other into the piles of snow around the house. With the lake frozen enough to skate on, Yukhei stands at the center with his eyes closed, Burberry coat flapping in his own breeze before he curls his fingers inwards towards his chest. The gentle flurry around them freezes suddenly and Jaemin quickly pushes as many snowflakes as he can into a cluster before Yukhei’s loving fluffy picks up into a proper holiday snowfall. It’s not hard to see through, just thick enough to stick to everyone’s lashes, and Sungchan sticks his tongue out to catch a perfectly crafted snowflake on the tip of his tongue. Jaemin’s snowflake cluster falls into his palm where it sits just long enough for Jeno to take a picture before dissolving away into Yukhei’s newest snowflakes. 

“Go on, Elsa, give us everything!” Yangyang shouts, and Yukhei’s laugh is loud enough to hear even on the bank of the lake. “Actually, Elsa wishes. Look at this! Look at it!”

Yangyang’s little fairy lights are sparkling in the colors of all of their auras and floating through the trees and Renjun holds a gold one in his palm. It’s slightly off from Sungchan’s aura but it is nigh impossible to properly recreate someone else’s aura color without sampling the aura directly and Yangyang was both too lazy and too excited to do that. In between those dainty baubles hover Dejun’s carefully crafted stars, glowing warm and steady to offset the excited twinkles around them. It’s a perfect balance like everything Dejun and Yangyang accomplish together and Renjun smiles as Sungchan touches the tip of his finger to the points of one of Dejun’s stars. 

_If you’re going to start waxing poetic about balance, Channie, I’m going to stop you right there._

Sungchan laughs and ducks down to press a cool, close-lipped kiss to his lips. He doesn’t taste like apple cider or his lemonade chapstick but the menthol chill of Yukhei’s snow that he’s been catching every few seconds. It tingles a little, but this, too, is home. 

It doesn’t take long for the rest of the coven to start to filter out to investigate both the quiet inside of the house and the ruckus taking place outside of it and Renjun watches as the elder witches look at the lake and gasp, run inside, and come back out with their skates nearly like clockwork. Errant decorations are added into the air or the trees and while Sungchan will _not_ say it aloud, he likes this much better than Seulgi and Irene’s skating rink. 

Sungchan watches as Yukhei nearly falls on his face to meet Kunhang at the edge of the lake and scoop Bella up in his arms, tears building in his pretty eyes. He catches a fond glimpse of Johnny pulling Sicheng in close before he averts his gaze as their lips meet. He sits on a long fallen log and buries his mouth into his turtleneck to keep from laughing too loudly as Junhui and Minghao begin to bicker _again_ about nothing in particular. 

The rink is wonderful, Sungchan knows this, but it doesn’t hold the same charm as watching his family conduct their usual business in such a pretty little setting; most of them aren’t even dressed to skate. They just saw the snow, the frozen lake, and pulled on their skates and Sungchan loves that so much he’s giddy. 

Nervous to get on the ice himself but giddy. 

By virtue of years of visits to Seulgi and Irene's ice skating rink, all of the witches both have their own skates and know _how_ to skate. Haechan had been a quick study in their younger days and while clumsy, Johnny took to the hobby easily, but Sungchan?

Renjun kneels in front of his lanky boyfriend and laces his brown skates up tightly, eyes fond as he feels his nerves over their bond. Sungchan is still clumsy like a faun even at twenty-one years old and had never quite taken to the ice as Haechan had. Johnny hadn’t initially but Johnny also didn’t mind falling in order to pull bright laughs from Sicheng and get his bruises kissed.

Sungchan liked the kisses but he did _not_ like the bruises nor the embarrassment of falling. His pride was something he guarded quite carefully even _if_ Renjun made it difficult. 

_You don’t need to be so nervous, Channie._ Renjun presses a soft kiss to his knee through the rips in Sungchan’s jeans as he ties the skates off. the practiced way that he moves Sungchan’s lower lip, which has been firmly pouting for five minutes, pushes out further. _I'll be there to catch you._

 _and Haechan will be there to laugh at me._ Sungchan sighs and offers his other foot to Renjun for him to tie that skate, too. He lifts his head at the giggles coming from the lake and watches Yukhei swing Yangyang around before pulling him into another soft kiss. It doesn’t take long for Haechan’s whines to start up and Sungchan looks back down at Renjun. _Renjun…_

 _rosebud._ Renjun finishes that skate too before sitting firmly in Sungchan’s lap, his trench coat falling around them as Sungchan’s big hands settle down on the insides of his thighs. Renjun’s weight in Sungchan’s lap, unsurprisingly, does wonders on the stag’s nerves. “This is our coven. Our _friends. He's_ your _brother_. Do you know how many times I’ve laughed at Sicheng for dumb shit?”

“Probably innumerable,” Sungchan admits softly, thumbs rubbing slow circles over Renjun’s thighs through his sheer tights. He’s laughed at Johnny for just as many, if not more, dumb things. “Do you promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“No,” Renjun says honestly and squeals as Sungchan smacks the inside of his thigh. “Ow! Fuck! I will promise to help you up and wipe the snow from your jeans, though. And kiss your boo-boos.” He smiles and tries not to wiggle as Sungchan rolls his eyes before kissing him sweetly. 

_I suppose I can agree with that. Shall I get ready to embarrass myself?_ Sungchan reluctantly pulls away from Renjun’s lips and looks out at the lake again, fingers slipping under Renjun’s skirt.

 _Yes_. It earns him a pinch but Sungchan squeezes his thighs to soothe the sting so Renjun, for once, does not complain. 

“I cannot believe you’re on my little brother’s lap in _public_ like that, Renjun,” Haechan clicks his tongue, hands on his hips as he looks at them. 

Renjun shoots him an unimpressed look. “You’ve given Yukhei two hickeys and he’s been home for as many hours.”

At least Haechan has the decency to blush. 

“That’s not—“

“I don’t _care_ if it’s not the same, I’m saying that it is.” Abandoning Haechan to his spluttering Renjun climbs off of Sungchan’s lap and tugs his skirt down before taking his hand and pulling his clumsy and nervous boyfriend over to the ice. 

Sungchan’s first step is unsure and Renjun has to steady him instantly, hand firmly around his arm and his arm wrapping around his waist. Sungchan is almost a full foot taller than him but Renjun has years of practice holding his boyfriend physically steady so it is nothing to swing himself around and smile up at Sungchan. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Sungchan offers Renjun a small smile and takes his hands when Renjun holds them out to him. “I trust you.”

“Good,” Renjun says and presses a gentle kiss to the rose on Sungchan’s wrist. “And if we fall, you better take all of the cold.”

Sungchan takes one look at the sheer stockings on Renjun’s legs and would never dare do anything else. 

They follow the direction that the coven has set on the ice and Sungchan finally lets the tension pour out of his limbs as Renjun pulls him along. They lapse into a comfortable silence, hands curled together, and Sungchan wonders idly about what their future holds.

_Would you like spoilers?_

They skate past Victoria and Ningning, the sisters giggling together arm and arm, and Sungchan squeezes Renjun’s hand.

 _Maybe one? Do you know_ everything _? I've always wondered that._ Sungchan lifts his hand to his lips and kisses the back of it as Renjun hums in thought. The depths of his powers are a mystery to everyone; they know that he is a creator but with creation comes a destruction that he cannot always control. His ability to divine the future is a newer development that Dejun is helping him work through but they still don’t know how far it goes and what might develop next.

 _I don't know everything, only most things._ Renjun laughs as Sungchan cuts his eyes over at him, unimpressed with his antics. _We have two little children. Boys._

_Little like you?_

_One is._

Sungchan feels something inside of him warm and despite his lack of coordination on the ice, he pulls Renjun into his arms and kisses him soundly with one hand on his cheek and the other curled around his waist. That future sounded divine.

´͈ ᵕ `͈ ♡°◌̊

Taeyong is twirling away on the ice and giggling with Sicheng when Taemin approaches Renjun and Sungchan where they sit on the porch. Sungchan, having fallen more than twice, has given up on skating for the night and sits on the porch swing with Bella in his lap and Renjun is sipping a new mug of cider beside him with a pleasantly cold flushed face. 

Sungchan has only met Taemin a few times before and even then it was only in passing. He knows that he is Jaemin’s coven leader, a member of the high clergy, and incredibly eccentric but that is all and it is...odd to be approached by him when he typically only talks to Yifan, Minghao, or Victoria. _Should we bow?_

 _No. It’s Taemin, he’s like our weird uncle._ Renjun smiles at Taemin and offers him a wave as Sungchan rocks the swing idly back and forth with his foot. “Did you get to skate, hyung?”

“I did for a little while! I get almost too much skating in Seulgi's so I tried to limit myself today. Your little cluster did excellent work around the lake but I’ve never seen you all half-ass anything.” Taemin smiles as Renjun glows with pride and leans against a nearby column. “May I speak plainly? It’s not bad, don't tense.”

Sungchan purses his lips and shares a look with Renjun before they nod at Taemin in one smooth movement.

Taemin has always found their unity terribly interesting but not in the clinical way the high clergy has. Love as strong as theirs makes his magic positively thrum and all he wants to do is protect what they have. 

“Is it still hard to curb your urge to destroy?” when Renjun gives a careful nod, hand tight in Sungchan’s Taemin continues. “I might’ve found someone who can help.”

Sungchan’s brow furrows. “But there are no other chaos witches. Renjun is the first and only one of his kind, right?”

“Yes; but dark witches have a similar penchant for destruction. I figured that if I could introduce you to one, he could perhaps help you learn to reel in those urges?” Taemin isn’t imposing anything but there’s something about his tone that cues Renjun into the fact that whoever he has found is already on his way to the coven house. He means well and Renjun appreciates him more than he can say. “Only if you want. If you don’t, he will simply be a visitor to the house today.” The imposition doesn’t sting as much as Renjun thought it might. 

Sungchan urges the movement of the swing a little faster as he contemplates their options. This is not his decision and never will be as he is only an asset and a balance to the often lack of balance in Renjun’s lively chaos magic, but it affects his life as much as it does Renjun.

if Renjun does not release that destructive energy, it can destroy him, and so he asks the question dancing through both of their minds. “What’s his name?”

“Nakamoto Yuta.”

The name sounds vaguely familiar to Renjun but Sungchan looks blankly at Taemin. “Does Yifan know?”

Taemin smiles sweetly and makes his way to the door. “I’m going to tell him now~”

Sungchan snorts. “He’s gonna _love_ that.”

´͈ ᵕ `͈ ♡°◌̊

“I would have liked to be told _before_ you invited another witch from another coven into my home,” Yifan hisses and only gets more aggravated when Taemin does not look remotely bothered. The other witch has a penchant for getting under people’s skin but that doesn’t mean Yifan appreciates when he’s getting under _his_. 

“I told the relevant parties,” Taemin says and lightly twirls his mulled wine in his glass. “You, despite what you may think, are _not_ a relevant party in this situation.”

Yifan stares. “Then who _is?_ ”

“Johnny.” Taemin lowers his glass and tilts his head. “And Haechan and, of course, Renjun and Sungchan. Not to mention by proxy, Sicheng, Yukhei, and Yangyang are all to be affected should the stags be negatively affected by Yuta’s darker magic. You were low on my priority which is why I'm telling you _last_.”

Yifan can’t argue with that and he hates that more than anything else. “Taemin?”

He hums, his focus returning to the wine in his hand.

“Why do you care so much?”

Taemin looks at the antlers mounted on the wall and feels the love radiating off of them from father to son and then from Johnny to Sicheng. He feels the love that had burst within the kitchen between a micro-coven reunited. “There is too much love here for me to let something happen to it. It's _special_ here, Yifan, that’s why they want it so much and that’s why I won’t let them have it.”

“...Thank you.”

Taemin smiles at him. “It’s not for you, but you’re welcome.”

´͈ ᵕ `͈ ♡°◌̊

When Renjun sees Nakamoto for the first time since he was ten years old, he’s struck first by the platinum shock of his long hair and second by the inky black skin of his hands. He half expects to see claws at the tips of his fingers but is surprised to see normal human fingers painted electric blue. When Renjun draws his eyes up from his hands he’s met with eyes that glow as bright as coals and he finds Nakamoto Yuta terribly enchanting.

He also knows that his energy is meant to fit into his family in a more permanent setting than just a mentor for his rages.

 _It’s him?_ Sungchan perks up, taking Yuta in eagerly before turning his head to where Johnny and Sicheng sat on a fallen tree. He isn’t surprised to find their eyes alert with strangers near their precious younger siblings but there’s excitement curling under his skin.

 _It’s him_. Renjun tries not to smile too wide and tilts his head when he sees another boy come out of the sleek black car that had come up the drive. “Oh my _gods_ ,” he says aloud before he can stop himself, absolutely delighted with the solar system swirling around his head. “He has a _star_ halo!” The boy hears him but smiles brightly and a spark settles between them.

“I think,” Sungchan says slowly, “it’s a solar system.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Renjun huffs and waves him off, smiling widely at them both and taking in the deep purple of Yuta’s aura and how it wraps protectively over his little brother’s. Dark magic and space magic are such a lovely mix for a family and Renjun wonders what their parents’ magic specialties are. “You must be Yuta.”

“And you must be Renjun and Sungchan.” Yuta’s fire eyes flick between them appropriately before his hand lifts to gesture between him and his brother. “This is my little brother, Shotaro.”

The name tingles down Renjun’s spine and Sungchan knows that their little coven of eight is going to be nine before long. How odd, to feel complete by strangers again after so long. “Shotaro,” he starts, smiling soft and sweet, “do you know how to skate?”

Renjun perks up, fingers squeezing Sungchan’s as he watches Shotaro’s eyes shine. “I do!”

They can figure out how to talk about the heavier topics later, right now, Renjun wants to get to know this boy with stars in his hair. 

Besides, he can see Sicheng and Johnny making their way over to greet Yuta and Renjun wants to give them time to get to know this missing part of their soul.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to talk to me about deer queers please come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung/)!!!


End file.
